Homes, offices, warehouses, and other buildings are in constant need of more storage space. Areas within the buildings—closets, cupboards, attics, shelves, and the like—are often set apart for this purpose, but these storage spaces are seldom used efficiently or to full capacity. Even when the spaces are used to full capacity, maintaining order and accessibility presents a further challenge. Accordingly, various storage systems have been designed to improve the efficiency, accessibility, and organization of various storage spaces.
One such storage system design is an automated storage and retrieval system. An automated storage and retrieval system allows a user to select a desired item or set of items and instruct that the items be brought by mechanical means from distant storage areas to a convenient access point. In this way, automated storage and retrieval systems provide a convenient method for locating and accessing goods while utilizing space that would otherwise be difficult to access.
Various items can be stored and moved within an automated storage and retrieval system, including free-standing electrical appliances or storage bins holding electrical appliances. However, one disadvantage of an automated storage and retrieval system is that the constant shifting of the items makes it difficult to power the items while they are inside the storage system. Power cords may become tangled, cause safety hazards, and a large mess of cords and corresponding outlets can be a logistical nightmare and an eye-sore. The inability of powering the storage bins or appliances while shifting within the automated storage and retrieval system also makes it difficult to equip the storage bins or appliances with individual electrically powered microcontrollers, which would provide additional advantages, such as allowing the storage items to communicate with each other or with the system.
Some alternative power connections exist that allow appliances of like size to connect to each other without the use of numerous power cords. In these applications, a first appliance is connected to electricity and to a support structure with a power cord, and each subsequent appliance is supported and powered through the first appliance. However, at least one power cord is still needed, additional structural and electrical requirements are placed on the appliance that supports other appliances, and the shifting of the items may still prevent the system from working.
In light of the foregoing, what is needed is a storage item that can be independently supported and powered without the use of a power cord within a storage and retrieval system.